Devil May Cry: The Dark Slayer's Requiem
by Dante-SonofSparda-EX21
Summary: A prequel to Devil May Cry 3: Dante's awakening. Vergil searches endlessly for info on how to open the gates to hell to obtain his father's power, little did he know that it would have him being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Example: Raccoon City.
1. Mission 1: Sleeping in the Library

_**Author's Note**_: _Ugh, I know it's been a while since I updated my previous fan fiction Devil May Cry: The Crimson Valentine but I've been on a big writer's block concerning that area. Don't worry I will try and get something moving soon enough, I promise. I do wish to finish that story. Now unto this, I was inspired to do this through a role-play on my old Vergil profile that I decided to bring into action and I'm like why not, it's just a little side-project. So yeah, this is like a prequel to the prequel of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's awakening/DMC3 Manga. Like I'm showing how Vergil was looking for information on how to open the gateway to hell so he searches all over the world at first, one of his stops was, Raccoon City. It's like a little cross-over between Devil May Cry/Resident Evil so mind you; well yeah he's in Raccoon so he goes to the library and without knowing sleeps through the entire outbreak that occurs. Heavy Sleeper, no? Well yeah now we will show the traveling of how the eighteen year old Vergil deals with the horror of Raccoon City. By the way if you're asking where in the DMC timeline would it take place? It would take place a couple of months before the events of the manga since the manga takes place a year before DMC3. So far the characters I'll promise who will be making a debut will be Jill Valentine since that's who I was role-playing with at the time, other characters they will show up, I don't want to show my entire poker hand to you guys now. And as for the disclaimer, I do not own Capcom. Vergil is from the Devil May Cry series which is from Capcom and Jill Valentine and any other characters from the Resident Evil series I do not own, whereas they both come from Capcom. I don't own it so yeah, don't sue me! Happy reading!_

Information, endless, endless amounts of information from open books were all sprawled about onto the table. A library as it seems, all the way in the back of the library was a young male who had fallen asleep on his forearms, silently resting. He had slicked back spiky hair with a couple of loose bangs here and there; the color of his hair was Ivory. A very strange color for someone to have in terms of hair. The only reason this male had decided to leave his hometown, Hellview. To search for information throughout the world. Information on the Hell gates, information about how to open them, and of course information on a tower that corresponds with what he wants, Temen-ni-gru With that he can accomplish his goal in gaining his father's power who is the savior of mankind, a race this male simply despises. The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was his father's title and name.

A demon that took up his sword for the sake of the human race, betraying his kind and took on hell acting as a one-man army. Then fell in love with a human and had her bare twin sons, this male was the eldest of the twins that were born. Vergil, the Son of Sparda. Unlike his father he does not share the same views as him, he thinks humans are weak and it's the strong who should survive as he lives by his little saying that he would repeat to his younger twin a year from now. _"Foolishness Dante, foolishness! Might controls everything, without strength you cannot protect anyone. Let alone yourself!!"_ he lives by gaining power and all that comes with it, especially after the death of his mother Eva.

He slowly stirred himself awake, raising his head from his forearms to look around himself lazily. Groaning he'd rub his eyes wondering how long he was out, too much studying does that to you. _'Ugh, what time is it? I know I haven't slept for days upon walking from Hellview to Raccoon but still. I hope I haven't been here for so long.'_ Thought the Ivory haired male as he sat up and stretched, the rare moments where Vergil is **actually lazy**. Little did he know is that he slept through the entire outbreak of the T-Virus flooding the city, turning people and everything else into flesh-eating monsters, zombies and such eating most of the civilization of Raccoon City. What a great way for the Son of Sparda to be trapped in a hell-like city.

Yawning once more he picked up one of the books that were on the table that bore the Umbrella symbol and their little saying on the cover of the book. _"Our business is life itself."_ looking at the book he noticed from the front and back other quotes of the infamous company such as, "_Nothing is impossible."_ and _"Obedience breeds discipline, discipline breeds unity, unity breeds power, power is life."_ Seeing this he couldn't help but roll his eyes and toss the book to the side of the table along with the other books that has to do more so on Demon mythology and such.

"Hmph, sounds like any other foolish company." Vergil said as he stood up and looked over at the end of the table whereas a lone sheathed O-Katana called Yamato laid on the table, that one sword held great power within it, such as the capability to cut through almost anything and of course to separate the human world and the demon world alike. The sheathe had a beautiful yellow silk ribbon that danced along with the gust of wind as well from the open window. He walked over and picked up his beloved O-katana and admired it briefly before walking away holding it in his left hand. Slowly opening the door he was shocked but didn't show it since he was used to not showing his emotions but what he saw was worth the usage of the word shocking.

As he stood outside of the Raccoon City Library he looked on at the destruction that Raccoon has become a desolate city surrounded by destroyed cars, random buildings tarnished or house fires, and of course the many corpses of either the citizens or the dead _undead_ as if that would make any sense. He himself was dressed in a long blue coat with white rose thorn inscriptions on it, a ripple like dark blue vest with a little scarf wrapped up on the collar all aristocrat like style, tiny yellow fingerless gloves, dark blue slacks to match his vest and yellowish type boots to finish it. His coat flapped in the passing wind as he stood there taking in the surroundings. Using Yamato as a stand he'd position his sword right in front of him placing both hands onto the hilt as he looked around and sighed.

"So...I slept through all of this? I must have been a heavy sleeper." The Dark Slayer coldly said, as he took his steps down the stairway of the library he'd proceed to walk down the road holding Yamato tightly in his left hand's grip, of course he'd vaguely think where to head off or which direction to take in this city. It was his first time here. There isn't much left to do but to find a way out of this city now. So far, the Dark Slayer has no idea what the dark horrors of Raccoon City have in store for him.

_x - - Devil May Cry_

_Oh, another note. The next chapter will be Jill's point of view, since this story relies on a role play that is going on between me and her. So yeah, hold your horses till we continue this role play whereas we can put it here. With her permission of course where we can make it better then it should be. Please review and well yeah. Don't worry, this story will not take place of the construction and work on Devil May Cry: The Crimson Valentine. This is just something to get me back in the game that's all. But it will still be recognized as a great story to me and hopefully to you too._


	2. Mission II: The Dark Slayer's ambition

_**Author's note:**__ Huh, two chapters in a row in a single day. I'm on a roll baby!! Ok…well I'm having an off day so why not concentrate a little on this fic, it will focus in on Vergil for this chapter and will lead into well…whereas he can meet Jill. You will see some remembrance of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis and Devil May Cry 3: Dante's awakening special edition of you have good memory in this chapter. So yeah, Once again I don't own capcom, characters from the two series Resident Evil or Devil May Cry well…I don't own them. If I did I'd be a very rich man. Now happy reading!_

The Dark Slayer after leaving the library slowly walked down an abandoned road. Two vehicles - a Toyota and a Honda, were completely motionless on the side of the road. The Toyota was half crunched and unusable. The Honda still had keys in the ignition; both of the cars were rusted and dirty, aging with years of disaster that had only accumulated within a couple of days. The Honda with the keys still in the ignition was indeed helpful; but it was more than possible that there was at least one undead zombie lying down in its former vehicle. Spread out on the seat on its back, faking death, waiting to attack any human prey that fell into their trap.

'_Hmph, do I look like my insolent little brother to fall for such trickery like that? I will not allow a foolish ploy like that to make a fool out of me.' _Vergil thought, shuffling slower no as to not alert any undead nearby that would just love to eat the flesh of his body, slowly and painfully. That wouldn't have been the most pleasant of scenarios, especially since the Son of Sparda had come so far already by himself without even confronting a single zombie. Till of course his luck ran out, he had passed by a clothing store and all of a sudden a horde of zombies had slithered themselves out of the windows, shuffled out of alleyways, crawled out of underneath a car, just to get to where Vergil was. He stood there looking over at the infected citizens who were now turned into nothing but zombies. This was the first time the Dark Slayer ever came across such beings, used to demons and other hideous creatures but humans turned into not demons but monsters? That was one thing he wasn't used to.

"Now what do we have here…" Vergil said calmly as they shuffled towards him slowly, moaning and groaning.

The description of these monsters were disgusting, where if you didn't had the time to run away from them you'd be gagging from their appearance. White soulless eyes, clothing torn and ripped about revealing where they were bitten or eaten upon, their skin decomposing as they walked. It was truly horrid. The Ivory haired male wanted to puke at their appearance but he has seen more disgusting things in the past but still. All he did was just stand there as they surrounded him from all sides, his Icy blue hues looked from side to side, analyzing, checking his prey out. And then, they attacked! They dragged themselves quickly towards Vergil's form trying to grab him but the Dark Slayer wouldn't allow such filth touch him.

Gripping Yamato ever so tightly he started to swing it while still sheathed like a bat with his left hand, batting them away from him, getting distance from him and the group of undead beings. As he continued to bludgeon them with his sheathe the yellow silk ribbon danced with the air that was passed by with the force Vergil put in his blows. Once he cleared room from him and the zombies he started to unsheathe his blade, the cool metal's surface of Yamato glistened in the moonlight's presence. Soon right after, not even allowing them to catch the glimpse of Yamato even being fully unsheathed yet in reality he already took out the blade had sliced a zombie that was right behind him right in half, right down the middle.

The blood of the zombie had poured out all over it's companions, but soon enough they all fell to Vergil's blade as he then soon after cutting the one behind him in half had just one swipe and the horde that encircled him was cut in half. Their body's slid off of the stumps of what was left of them creating a fountain of blood, raining all over him. Once they fell he had swung his demonic o-katana around him and slowly sheathed the blade standing there, only for more of the undead to come out of their hiding places and try to ambush him. Encircling him once more except with a greater number then before, more and more zombies.

As the number grew and they approached him all he did was just look over to his right and see his opponent come at him, a small smirk surfaced as he witnessed just how stupid these zombies were. At that second the one that was coming at his right had just tried to grab him with one free arm, the Dark Slayer would simply jerk his body back missing the arm, letting it pass right by him. As his arm passed right by Vergil would smack him away with the sheathe with a powerful blow strong enough to send him flying away from the fight towards the wall with a crash, he'd now focus on the group. Right after he did that he bobbed his body to the right tripping one of the zombies and as that one was about to fall he'd catch him with the uprising blade of Yamato, slicing right through him. Yet another bloody mess would surface from the cut in half zombie, when the halves of the zombie fell he now sway his body to the left slashing two cuts to a zombie next to him causing it to fall from the impact of his slashes then sway to the right tripping another zombie with his foot causing it to flip but to be once again caught by a upwards swipe from Yamato cutting this one in half once more. The zombies groans of death and pain, Vergil's battle cries, the footwork, the sounds of cold metal clashing with flesh, bone, and sinew. It was all like background noise in a fast-beat song. It really is a dance, he thinks; unfortunately, he's the only one here who seems to know all the steps.

With the movement of Yamato heading upwards he spun the blade so once he strafed to the left he would catch another zombie right across the neck with a nice swipe, cutting his head clean off. Using that zombie as leverage he'd push it up against the last zombie that encircled him before and sliced Yamato right through them both, cutting them like a hot knife through butter. It was a massacre, a bloodbath would be a proper term for it. Vergil stood in stance standing just as he was after cutting the two in half, his coat would come down since the velocity that was used to cut them was pretty heavy so the momentum had caused a lot of movement from his coat. All of a sudden his hair felt heavier, it was the blood. His hair, himself, he was covered and soaked in the zombies blood that he had slayed right before him. Vergil turned around and looked at the last set of zombies that had begun to approach him, shuffling, moaning, groaning, begging to be destroyed, begging to be brought down by the true might of a half-breed, a great and powerful warrior, the Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda will grant them their wish. Looking over at them as his bangs got in the way of his vision, looking up at his hair a split second he had realized that now his hair was let down due to the blood loosening and making his spikes become heavy, now he looked exactly like his younger twin, Dante. But at this moment he didn't care, he was having too much fun. A dark smirk surfaced itself onto his face as he looked at his prey.

"I will show you all, the true might…of…a…SON OF SPARDA!!"

Vergil yelled out as he swung Yamato around him and proceeded to rush at them, at full force. Embedding himself within the group he began to slash at break-neck speeds, the human-eye wouldn't be able to predict the speed nor numbers of slashes, swipes, and hacks he had done. He had done one of his Yamato techniques, _**Rapid Slash**_. Yelling out a loud battle cry he would slash about now running through them, looking as if he just dashed by them with a single slash. While in reality it was like maybe hundreds, all the zombies fell cut into shreds, some in half, some with their heads off, no matter where they were cut, they all fell down to the ground bleeding in a pile of their own blood. The sudden quiet makes his ears ring, Vergil stands for a long time still in stance, breathing in fast lungfuls of the heavy, fetid air. He's done here, but the edge isn't off yet; his heart is still kicking against his ribs with exertion and adrenaline. The blood-smell is so thick he can taste it on the back of his tongue.

He slowly stands up straight and position his sheathe behind his back and swings Yamato, slowly sheathing it behind him all to finish it with the final, _click!_ Noise that it would make from closing. Letting his arms fall to his sides with his left hand holding unto his precious blade he'd look onwards at the path ahead of him, but once again his Ivory bangs were in the way of his vision. So he'd with a simple sweep of his right hand would slick his hair back getting all of the residue blood and liquid off of his hair and return it to it's slicked back spiky lush once again.

"Hmph…" Walking forward from the scene he had caused having no second thoughts about killing these infectious citizens, till of course he really didn't kill them. The moans and groans had occurred again, causing Vergil's eyes to widen from shock, his head snapped back to see this. Some of the zombies that were cut down weren't killed, such as the many that were cut in half, the ones that were just slashed about, the only ones that didn't come back to life were the ones that he didn't cut their head off or head was affected at all.

'_What in the world!? Nobody have ever survived Rapid Slash and live to tell about it…or just Yamato itself…what in the world are these things?!'_ Thought Vergil as he backed up slowly away from the halves of zombies that crawled towards him wanting to rip and tear his flesh off, but as he proceeded to back away he had managed to back into yet another group of zombies. Backing up into a very tall muscular zombie, it picked him up by the neck lifting him up off of his feet. Vergil groaned and gagged for air as he kicked about looking at the zombie that had picked him up, it moaned in his face and he was able to smell it's rancid breath and of course stare into it's lifeless eyes. It sickened him. The muscular zombie was about to make it's lunge to bite off the Dark Slayer's nose till he jerked his head back and spat in his mouth, a tiny smirk surfaced afterwards whilst gagging for air.

"Ho-how dare you touch me yo-you…filthy piece of-?!" His own speaking was interrupted by him summoning a blue sword from above his shoulders out of thin air, _**Summoned Sword.**_ The long blue blade had the appearance of his father's sword that Vergil yearns for, Force Edge. Right as the blade was summoned it had flung itself mentally controlled by Vergil himself to pierce it's head, impaling him clean. After of course impaling him the sword would shatter itself like glass. The zombie dropped the Dark Slayer and fell down dead, and there Vergil learned his lesson. _'It's head…aim for it's head…'_ Thought the Son of Sparda as he retraced his battle plan against them. Rubbing his neck he'd cough once more and crack it as well.

"Scum…" He said the last parting word as he now proceeded to back away from horde of zombies then remembered there were some crawling from behind him as well. Front and back ways were not usable at the moment so now Vergil had to go for the sideway, he took off dashing running from the group as they followed him. As he ran away he looked behind himself noticing that the numbers grow fast, already an entire group of zombies with numbers big enough to cover the entire street was coming for him. '_Well, this doesn't look good…'_ He said in his head as he continued to call upon more Summoned Swords to assist him, sword after sword after sword was summoned being flung and shot towards the zombie citizens. Taking them down one head shot at a time. He then turned around and continued to walk backwards seeing who exactly was being shot down by his sword frenzy so he can calculate a way to take them out and get out of this city alive. He wasn't going to let himself be killed by these scum. Not one bit.

"Hmph, prepare yourself! Scum of the world…." Said Vergil as he stopped in place concentrating more demonic magic, focusing so much. Now with a single breath out of his body about ten summoned swords appeared around him, causing him to use his own technique called, _**Spiral Swords.**_ As the ten blades encircled him and spun around he snapped his finger and flicked his wrist forward as they disappeared and reappeared behind and over him like an arc.

"Blistering swords!" Vergil said, conjuring up a more destructive move for these zombies. As the swords that appeared above the Dark Slayer started to fling themselves at fast speeds and would take them down like a assault rifle taking down their targets, except when the ten ran out he just continued the spell causing it to be an endless barrage of the Blistering Sword technique. He continued to walk back till he bumped his back into a door, realizing it was his ticket out of this hell temporary he would gasp and turn around causing Blistering Swords to cease and desist. Jiggling on the knob he noticed it was locked.

"Damn!" He yelled, but that didn't stop him. His determination was clear, he would simply not allow himself to become zombie-food. He looked to his sides and his back noticing that the group of zombies were getting more numerous and more dangerous as they started to already corner him. Yelling out a loud battle cry he bashed the door open with his shoulder thanks to that Demonic strength of his from the benefit of being a half-breed had saved him. Now that he opened the door he backed up, gripping Yamato even tighter from all the tension that this was causing him. As he backed up further into the open door that revealed a alleyway a random zombie's hand was coming out of a window trying to grab hold of the Dark Slayer, not just one, but several. Seeing them got Vergil back in gear as he ran deeper into the alleyway, cutting short-cuts and all to get away.

He then ran into one more door, thank god this one was open. It was a warehouse, tired he'd rest against the door, slowly falling to the ground slumping himself against metal door catching his breath. Sure the Son of Sparda didn't get scared that much, but for once he can admit, that was absolutely terrifying to say the least. But it still wouldn't tarnish one thing he desired beside gaining power, _**His pride.**_ Slowly Vergil's eyes closed and he went into a tiny little slumber to recover the energy that was lost in getting away from those vile beings.

* * *

"September 28, daylight. Those hideous creatures who were once called citizen's of this Raccoon City has taken over everything that this city has left to offer. But even if...Even if the odds are against me they will not get in my way of obtaining power. The power of my father Sparda, my blood journey is far from over..."

_x- - Devil May Cry_


	3. Mission III: A Predestined Comrade

_**Author's note:**__Whew, sorry for the wait. As of right now, this chapter and others from so on and so forth will be shared. Jill and myself are writing this story out, it's not like one chapter is mine and the other is hers. We will roleplay this out and then put it onto here but of course edited so it can fit the novelized nature, so all the credit goes over to SilverD who is my Jill Valentine for this story. Now onto the usual disclaimers, I do not own Capcom. I'm not going to say DMC or RE since Capcom owns them, so yeah. I don't own Capcom which means I don't own those two titles either. I had to use Nemesis's scan thing they gave him in the movie, I know the movie wasn't good but the scanning thing was cool. Ok, now lets get into the story! Whoo!_

* * *

"_September 28, daylight. The monsters have overtaken the city. Somehow, I'm still alive…"_

"Okay... We've got to get out of here." Said Jill after she had caught her breath from all of the running and evading of the walking dead outside, she decided to walk towards the other survivor. A middle-aged male with curly red hair and a torn up suit, his badge of survival. But unlike any other, he wishes for death at this point.

"W-hat? What are you talking about?" The plump exhausted male shouted to the female nervously. At such a tone one would have presumed she just asked him if he would rather be shot in the left knee or the right instead of simply suggesting they leave their current location for safer grounds or even an escape from Raccoon City.

Short strands of hair fell over her serious expression as she realized this man would not be so easily swayed with such a simple idea; fear often destroyed common sense and rational after all...

"I just lost my daughter out there! How dare you tell me to go back outside!" The reason for his fear and panic was well justified, but it seems in his fear he lost all will to survive proudly. With a hand on her hip she felt her white sweater, which was wrapped around her hips, shift slightly from her pressured hold. The blue tube top was lightly moist with sweat from running, adrenaline, and the flames of the wreckage outside. No one was left unafraid of this place, but this was ridiculous.

"I am sorry about your daughter, but there isn't going to be any rescue we have to get out of here!" The tone of her voice raised as she tried to scare some sense into him. Maybe if he truly believed that they needed to leave to live, he would come with her.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere. I would rather starve to death in here then be eaten by one of those undead monsters! Now leave me ALONE!" As much as she wanted to help me was mentally beyond saving for her, which was slightly upsetting for her but the situation would not get to her. The training she has had and previous experience in such a matter would give her the upper hand in this chaos.

--Vergil--

Throughout the night the Dark Slayer was chased about by tons of the undead. Even the Son of Sparda himself has grown tired of it and decided to rest himself, after breaking down the door with a broad shoulder thrust with the help of his demonic strength he had run through the alleyways cutting through short-cuts and all just to get away from it all, he finally found a tiny safe haven. Small and secluded from the rest of the city, there he found rest. Slowly pressing his back against the door and sliding himself to the floor, he would lay his head back and rest his precious O-katana, Yamato at his shoulder. His eyes would slowly close and would find himself slumber.

--September 28, Daylight--

Noises of arguments had begun to occur inside of the warehouse he had found, resting against the outside of the door. Along with the loud arguments tiny droplets of water from a tiny leaking pipe would drip upon the fallen Dark Slayer, the tiny water droplets would crash upon the forehead of Vergil as he slowly stirred himself awake rubbing on his forehead.

Slowly opening his eyes he'd look around noticing he was not only still alive but noticing it was daylight, _'How long was I out for...Ugh, please tell me this was all just a horrible nightmare.' _thought Vergil, wishing the events was all just a bad dream.

Not only his pride was slightly damaged that he had to run away from hordes of rotting zombies but to be a little overpowered by them? That troubled him the most, but at this time he had more to worry about then his **pride**. Staying alive was his main concern, with a sigh he picked himself up from the ground and dusted his coat off from the residue dirt from the ground.

"Daylight, I survived one night of this hellhole. _Oh joy_…" Vergil said with little enthusiasm and sarcasm sensed in his voice as he turned around and had remembered what had woke him up in the first place, the sounds of people. Intelligent life forms that hasn't been turned into zombie food. He quickly opened the door and walked inside, he looked around seeing nothing. _'What? I could have sworn...'_, was his mind playing tricks on him? Wishful thinking? Perhaps.

He walked across the cold metal floor of the warehouse and headed over to the many shelves of supplies that had been put away, there had to be something for the Dark Slayer to use. Food, water, anything at all. But all he found was useless items, angered as he searched through he punched the wall next to him.

"Damn!"

Vergil said to himself with the grinding of his teeth, even so he continued to search throughout the warehouse hoping to find something.

--Jill--

After her failed attempt to save the troubled man, who locked himself inside a metal stronghold, she counted her losses and decided to survey the area for things of use, until the undead decided to make an appearance. With a stroke of luck she found many useful items and stored them on her person. Since she knew she needed all she could get in this current time and place, after all... This may be all she will find from here fourth.

Moving up the stairs she felt the steps cry out against her weight, but she had worse things out there then noisy steps in an abandoned building. Once upstairs she went through the place, trying to find out all she could about her current surroundings and setting. Gathering information was one of the things Jill was stunning at, she was also very skilled with firearms, hand-to-hand, and combative strategy. Limited only by her body, her mind was more then enough to compensate.

"Hmm.." That was when a flash of blue caught her eye. Moving outside the office to the steps she could only catch the last glimpse of an ivory haired individual and a stunningly blue coat with light blood stains from a fight earlier. Then again, who didn't have some marks from the outside to bear today...

Eventually giving up on the item hunt Vergil let out a tiny sigh and decided to leave the warehouse, walking up the tiny stairway and then heading over to the door. But then he heard the footsteps of another, quickly going into a caution he looked over at the source of the noise. All he allowed himself to see only the boots of the person, he began to make a run for the door, his coat flying behind him as he ran along with the beautiful yellow silk ribbon of his sheathe._ 'I will not allow myself to partner up with weak humans! A human can't survive in an environment like this, just look at the city! I will make it out of this hell alive and by myself, I don't need anyone!'_ the thoughts of Vergil proclaimed as he ran out the door leaving it open.

_No monster could move that smoothly..._

Using this logic as an explanation for her actions she moved down the stairs swiftly and moved to follow him by walking briskly, not running since the noise of her boots would attract all too much undesired attention. By the time she had reached the opened door and placed her hand upon the handle to help her stop smoothly and look around... the flash was gone. Was it her imagination running wild?

Must have been.

- - - - - - Outside- - - - - -

Walking cautiously through the more quiet of locations, a bar for that matter. The screams of a survivor pierced the air, or rather one while he was still human, and immediately her powerful desire to aid kicked in and she ran for the source. Once she reached a door she readied her firearm and opened the door.

It was then she saw a flesh eater attacking a male she knew, Brad! Not wanting to shoot while the monster was so close to Brads head she waited until he pushed the zombie off before the two of them released multiple rounds into the zombie. Finally, Jill nailed it in the temple and dropped it.

--Vergil--

Vergil had ended up running out of his safe haven, running all of the way out of the alleyway into the same location he was last night. Except there was more destruction then there was before, more cars that were turned over, more random fires and more buildings tarnished. Some roads were blocked due to the level of destruction that downtown held.

He looked around seeing the destruction and shook his head, _'One night did this? Pfft, I almost feel sorry for the human lives lost here. Ha! Almost...'_ thought Vergil cruelly as he proceeded to walk forward, but that walk turned into a power-walk, then an straight-up run.

"Hmph, this is nothing. Hell is just going to have to try harder in order to make this Devil fold..." Vergil said to himself as he ran down the road heading towards a heap of totaled cars that blocked the road, so if the road was blocked that didn't stop the half-breed. He needed somewhat of a work-out too. He leaped over the cars with amazing grace, landing elegantly and still getting back into a run, he ran back unto the sidewalk and ran on the walls leaping into a large jump. The Son of Sparda soared through the air, as he was about to get closer towards the ground once more he suddenly disappeared within a blur of Azure and Ivory, teleporting upwards into the air soaring unto a building's rooftop yet still running.

All thanks to his Dark Slayer Style's abilities.

_A warrior fallen from grace._

Matched Vergil perfectly. He ran, jumping from roof to roof. A great way to avoid the road blocks below. As he ran he thought, _'Hmm, now where in this city should I navigate myself to? I need supplies since that warehouse had none, wherever should I go? Aha! A restaurant or bar, perfect! And If I don't find anything else then a Police Station, those human officers might be alive so I might be able to salvage some supplies from them.' _And so that was his plan, as he continued to leap from building to building he looked towards his side finding one bar. It was the closest one he found so far, and time was of the essence.

There Vergil leaped off of the roof and free-felled, similar to a bullet. At the last second he spun like a corkscrew and landed on one knee gracefully as always right in front of the tavern, with a dark smirk on his face he slowly stood up and gripped Yamato tightly. Right when he was about to take a step-forward there came problems and conflicts rising about, such as the appearance of the undead. A moan here and a groan there, he looked over his shoulder looking casual as ever as the group started to encircle him. Turning his head back facing the door and steps down below towards the bar he closed his eyes and let his left thumb flick upwards slightly unsheathing Yamato, this time...he was ready.

_The nightmare never ends..._

- -- - -Jill--

After the tiny help he had received from Jill the S.T.A.R.S. Operative Brad Vickers was very fatigued and beat. Although he was relieved that at least one of his comrades survived who had stayed behind, though he couldn't show it. Groaning he'd stumble a bit leaning back against the bar stool then eventually would find himself collapsing unto his bottom, sitting down catching his breath. His shoulder had been bleeding immensely but he didn't care, he was now infected, usually someone with knowledge of what would happen to them if infected would usually be frantic about it. But he didn't care, it was like he knew he was going to die so why care. No, not by the T-Virus. Something else or worse, someone else. As of now he just sat there panting and looking over at his comrade, Jill.

After watching her friend fall dieing slowly she could only stand back and try to comfort him to her best ability. It surprised even her the level of cool-headed she managed to keep at such a time... If only she were here sooner then maybe-- no, that is no way to think. This is how it happened and she needed to deal with that and focus on survival, escape, and saving who she could while doing so. Brad was just another soul she lost to this damn infestation.

"Brad, hang in there..." watching his blood fall freely from the ripped flesh she felt herself turn red with fury. Why did this have to happen, why didn't anyone try to stop it... Why were they abandoned...

"Why isn't someone doing something about this?!" Her calm composure was slowly slipping into anger.

Brad took a deep breath which turned into concentrated panting, a small smile curled up onto those lips of his as he looked up at her. His yellow Kevlar vest stained with crimson liquid, and so was his white S.T.A.R.S.'s issued t-shirt, the emblem on his shoulder was covered with his own blood on the side he was bitten on. His Army fatigue pants had some rips here and there due to the getaway he had to do from a couple of zombies down at his own house. He was a mess, yet through all of this he still managed a smile. Not caring at the moment about him being infected and probably turn into one of them or the death that would come to him sooner or later.

"I didn't know you were still alive Jill..." His smile went away as he remember the Police officers early who had fought against the zombies, the ones who blew up main street in order to try and stabilize the threat, and then the ones who threw their lives away in last night's attempt with the S.W.A.T. and all. It was all too much to bear, Brad's head sunk low and he shook his head to justify what he had to tell her.

"The Police aren't trained for this kind of situation...what can they do?!" Now just remembering the carnage the zombies had done to the Police he couldn't help but remember what his main fear was now, not the zombies, nor the rest of the undead monsters that walk the earth feeding on the flesh of others but one thing that would strike fear in this S.T.A.R.S.'s member's heart. Even gathering enough strength to stand up by grabbing the bar stool and picking himself up.

"Listen...he's comin' for us. We're both gonna die!!" Brad said as he pointed his finger and Jill and turned around, fighting back the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to die, he was always afraid of death. That's why he signed up in S.T.A.R.S.'s to just be a Pilot and occasionally help Jill out with Rear security back when they were in the R.P.D. He wanted to help others and make a difference but, he still was scared of death that was his downfall. And of course the reason he left them behind back in the Mansion Incident months ago, earning his name _"Chicken-heart."_

After listening to him her shoulders dropped slightly and she admitted he made a point. Before becoming S.T.A.R.S she would have been just like them, but thankfully her training and experience are much more useful then the officers had been. Maybe if they had stopped Umbrella sooner…

Then it clicked into her mind about what Brad had just said, about a _'he'_. It must have been important or something dangerous to turn Brad from relaxed and calm to anxious and afraid. Tilting her head and watching him move around as if something had not just taken a chomp from his shoulder made her even more curious.

"What are you saying...?" she seemed curious and slightly suspicious with her tone.

"You'll see..." Brad grimly said, as he turned his back on her. Knowing he'd probably not see her ever again, he began to walk towards the door of the bar. The sounds of his boot's hitting the mat was heard, he really wanted to get out of there. Just hearing Jill's voice is making him miss her even more, but he had to leave her one last bit of advice. One more gift from an old comrade.

"He's after S.T.A.R.S.'s members, there's no escape!!"

With that said he opened the door and took off running to the opposite ends of the roads, he wanted to get as far as away from the bar. As he ran away Brad's tears he had been fighting had decided to surface themselves as he sobbed for his friends, Chris, Barry, Jill, everyone. He wishes he can survive and see them again but he knew it was too late. He's as good as dead. When he knew he got farther away from the bar he decided to rest up at an alleyway and start to cry, slamming his fist into the wall he'd just stay there sobbing.

"Jill..."

The only thing that broke his mourning moment was the piercing cry that can just make your bones turn to dust, shudder in fear just from his breathing, no. not a cry, but a roar.

**"_S.T.A.R.S_..."**

Just that one word made Brad look up with teary eyes up at the tall shadowy figure that will end his life.

--Vergil--

Meanwhile outside of the bar across the street was a duel between another group of zombie versus Vergil, heads were rolling left and right, he was determined not to allow himself to be overwhelmed like before. He was going serious. There wasn't a zombie that was able to touch him this time, one came from the behind had gotten a kick to the then his head ripped to shred's by Yamato's quick draw slashes. Another two came from the front and he lifted Yamato up with such strength yet grace cutting them in half but making sure it was all-the way from bottom-to-top, so the heads would be in half as well.

"Die..." Vergil coldly said as he whipped himself around the group of undead that tried to jump him yet again, getting distance away from them. The cackling of electricity due to the demonic energy gathering within the O-katana, once it started to glow purple there a dark smirk would appear as he stood in stance, letting his hand crawl unto the handle of Yamato and then started to look as if he was unsheathing and sheathing his sword back but in reality he was slashing many, many dimensional cuts towards his enemies. Creating large orbs of darkness towards the zombie horde, once it came in contact with them, those caught in the field of the darkness orbs had gotten cut to shreds. There was no blind spot missed, especially the head. Vergil made sure of that.

"Judgment cut!" He yelled out the name of his technique after he unleashed it, getting out of stance and now standing up straight there would be a satisfied smile creeping upon the facial tiers of the Dark Slayer as he looked behind him noticing that more zombies would begin to gather all around him. Encircling him once more, yet this time Vergil stood completely still, waiting for them to come closer. His eyes had slowly closed as he now just used his demonic senses to tell him when they are close enough.

"Hmph...how boring..." The Dark Slayer said as he awaited the slow shuffling zombies to come to him.

--A Chance meeting--

After watching the wounded male began to make his panic stricken leave the female furrowed her dark brows and reached out her hand to protest but before any words could escape he was out the door and back outside where the zombies no doubt awaited the fresh smell of his blood. Dropping her hand back to her side her mind began to wonder who would want to harm a S.T.A.R.S member and who had the ability to take them down so easily without being stopped. So many questions and so little time and resources to answer them. For now, she needed to get to the police station and try to find supplies and help.

Making her way out of the bar her hand touched the handle and it felt slick and warm from Brad's bloody touch. Not batting an eyelash to blood on her hands she left and there before her was a man armed with only a blade confronting the monsters. So beautifully he moved and it caused her boots to stop in their movements to watch him. Before she could lift her firearm to lend a hand to the ivory haired male something happened that she only ever saw in cinemas... Demonic magic.

Her eyes widened at such a feat and her mouth fell open slightly at how effective it was. But he was still surrounded and she knew it was more efficient to have two killers then one. Quickly ensuring her 9mm Beretta was fully loaded she held it and aimed it without missing her mark and managed to take out several zombies, some with just one bullet due to severe decomposition or having so much of their skull missing.

Never once did she stop to look at the male, right now she pushed back her disbelief and surprised to focus on distracting some to allow the blue coated male to eliminate his zombies as quick as possible.

As the zombies drew ever so closer to the blue coated male he simply still continued to stand there with his eyes closed, letting his demonic senses navigate him, drive him, urge him. It was all adrenaline pumping to say the least, even if he was just standing there. Waiting for the right moment to pounce, like a lion awaiting for his prey, until all of a sudden a loud noise came about. It snapped his eyes opened at the sound of gunfire, it was close by. Very close. Slowly turning his head to the woman who fired it he eyed the assailant who had taken out some of the many zombies that had surrounded him. It was a human, a woman. Dressed in a blue tube top and a mini skirt with a white sweater wrapped around her waist, holding a gun and firing like a pro.

His Ivory brow couldn't help but raise at this sudden antic, but then he thought of the weapon she was using. A gun, one of Vergil's most hated weapons. In his mind, only cowards and fool's trust their life with a gun. No true warrior would rely on firepower like that, honor resides only in a blade. That's how the Dark Slayer rolls. A little scoff came out of his lips as he turned back around to close his eyes, not even a thank you or anything to the woman that had assisted him with the tiny zombie removal.

"Guns? How primitive..." Said Vergil as the remainder of the Zombies drew near, he clenched Yamato in his left hand as it was time. They were close enough, instantly right when they were going to grab him a tiny static like sound came about and there blue blades resembling a broadsword each had summoned themselves right around the Dark Slayer. _Spiral Swords_, they quickly reacted and impaled the heads of all the remainder zombies. With the heavy impact from those swords it had caused the zombies upon impact to fly to the walls and respective spots such as the ground, dead. When they died the phantom swords that had impaled themselves into the heads of these creatures had shattered into glass and then vanished into nothing. And there he was, still standing there as if nothing happened.

The special ability he had just used caused Jill to remain frozen in her place with the gun still aimed at the zombie she was about to shoot, but now that Vergil saw to it's demolition as well as the rest she was standing there with her aim directed to nothing. Although she was honestly terrified of such powers, he seemed to care very little about using it against her, or such an attack would have surely killed her as well.

"..."

Slowly lowering the gun she closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths and focused on relaxing her fast heart beat until she felt at ease and stress was not effecting her train of thought or senses. Losing one's senses was the worst thing that could happen, shortly followed by being killed by the undead monsters.

"You should have done that before I wasted my ammo... It isn't easy to find you know." Ammo, now she recalled she was on her way to the police station in order to obtain extra supplied on top of what she already had. The another thing hit her which caused her to look at the ivory haired male suspiciously.

"Wait.. weren't you at the warehouse...?"

He slowly closed his eyes and started to walk forward leaving the woman in question, but he appeared to be heading to same direction to the R.P.D. Police station. The Dark Slayer already had winded up revealing his powers and such to her without intention, and plus like earlier stated, she's useless to him. So why stick around with someone that will not benefit his personal gain, and it's foolish to kill her since she isn't trying to attack him.

"Something's are better left unsaid or, just not told..." Vergil said as he turned his head towards her to see her once more then give off a scoff as he just teleported out of his current location, in a blur of navy blue and ivory. He didn't care if she died or lived, he had things to take care of.

After watching him teleport away from her she seemed much less impressed. Teleportation was simple compared to his attack so after holstering her weapon she closed her eyes and gave a small chuckle. If a male like that, despite how much he seemed to believe they did not need each other she knew that if they shared a common enemy then at one point they will be friends.

_The enemy of my enemy is my f r i e n d._

Looking to the direction of her new destination she kept one hand on the handle of her firearm as a precaution as her heavy boots kicked up dust and blood as her journey began to the police station.

Reappearing on the rooftop two buildings away from her he'd smirk a bit as he continued to leap from building to building. The last building was the Police Department itself. Landing unto the rooftop he'd sigh and dust himself off.

"That woman is becoming a nuisance. Oh well, she is out of my way now..." he said as he walked over to the rooftop's vent's, on the way he had a feeling to sense out what exact was in there. Going through the front door wouldn't be a good idea due to the large amounts of undead creatures that are in there, so it's best to take the espionage way. Sneaking in, so he just flicked Yamato's blade out ever so quickly then sheathed it back all complete with the _click _sound. Right as he was about to go inside he stopped in his tracks and stayed still, he could hear the breathing down his neck. The feeling of something huge hovering above him, turning around he looked up at it face-to-face. A tiny smirk came onto his face as he stared into death itself, the power level of this creature was immense.

The creature's size was maybe 7 foot, dawning a long black leather overcoat, it's skin was decomposed, some of the skin of it's mouth was missing so you can see it's jaw, it's eyes were lifeless, and tentacles were popping out left and right from him. And it looked down at him just breathing heavily, it's hands were covered in blood. Possibly from beating or killing someone, the Dark Slayer eyed the blood on it's hands. _'...the blood, it's fresh.._' thought Vergil as he looked up at it once more.

"So you wish to test me? So be it..."

He said as he flicked the Yamato out once more. The large, towering humanoid creature looked down at the blade he had flicked out with his left thumb, a tiny growl came about as within his head and his vision data appeared. It read…

_Target's acquired:_

_Armed Civilian: 1_

_Threat: Uncharted level, handle with caution_

_Secondary Objective: Destroy the uncharted threat_

_Analyzing weaponry…._

_Analyzing complete!_

_Weaponry: O-katana_

_Nemesis functional status: 99.9_

Now that the humanoid creature had received it's objective from it's higher-ups and the data that was available about him he now had a new objective, terminate him. It would step back a distance from him and flail it's arms about while giving out a feral roar, all Vergil did would scoff and smirk while looking up at the creature.

"The weaker they are…the louder they bark…" Would be the last words spoken before Vergil rushed over to him holding onto Yamato getting ready to unsheathe it for one hell of a battle against this behemoth. Only time can tell who would win between these two, all that would be told from the Son of Sparda and this thing is that…it would be one hell of a party.

x- - _Devil May Cry._


	4. Mission IV: Was it fate?

_**Author's note: **__Phew, dear god…it's been so long since Jill and I were able to continue on with this story. So sorry for the wait, there's been a lot of work put into this chapter and it will show. I personally like this chapter a lot more then the third, and I think you all will too! Trust me, I fell in love with this whilst writing Vergil's part especially further into it against Nemesis. Well him playing the unwilling bitter hero! Well here is, I'd like to thank Jilly-bean for helping me write this story out. Oh and before I forget I don't own __**Capcom**__ which automatically states I don't own Resident Evil or Devil May Cry. Now let us get to what we are all here for…and that's chapter fucking four bitches!_

* * *

"Huuuraaaaaaaaaaaaghhhh!!"

Was Vergil's battle cry as he charged in head first to engage the large behemoth known as, Nemesis. As he ran with Yamato in hand he had unsheathed it, now holding his sheathe in one hand and the blade in the other. The beast let out a loud primal roar, flailing it's arms about while doing so. Seeing that the Azure coated fellow was charging right at him it had sent out a large haymaker towards the Dark Slayer's direction, a small smirk was noticed upon the lips of Vergil as he leaped in a corkscrew like jump making him narrowly flipping over the punch. In mid-air Vergil had used the sheathe in his left hand to smack the fist down, hard. A grunt was heard from the beast but that wasn't all. The next attack would be Yamato being swung towards the back of Nemesis's head, if it would connect the force that Vergil put in his slash would be more then strong enough to cut it's head off.

"Scum!" He scowled as the blade connected with it, it did indeed cut but there was something wrong. Very wrong, the blade had cut into the back of Nemesis's head but it had gotten stuck in the wound. Noticing that it didn't even cut deep into him, _'What the?! Th-that's impossible! I targeted it's head! Just like all the other creatures I have overcome here it should be dead!!'_ The Dark Slayer thought as he now landed on Nemesis's back, trying to pull free from the head's grip on the sword. It wasn't budging at all, the sword was stuck in it's head. As he continued to pull the beast had roared loudly as he tried, Vergil looked up due to the loudness of it's voice only to stare at Nemesis looking right back at him with it's white eye. It tried to throw a backhand at Vergil as he attempted to pry his sword out of him, which finally proved successful. The split-second he pulled the sword out of it's head he teleported off of his back and reappeared a couple of feet behind him.

His sword was stained with a purple liquid, looking down at the blood then back at the beast as it had now started to stalk him slowly. Vergil gritted his teeth as he now needed a strategy, quickly! Now with Nemesis losing it's patience it started to run at him, he thought the beast would be slow due to it being huge and bulky. So he got into stance and began to prepare for a Judgment cut, a big mistake for the Dark Slayer because right when he was about to sheathe and unsheathe the sword; before he can even take it back out Nemesis was already in front of him and threw a large punch at him once again. Vergil's eyes widened at the speed the monster clearly displayed despite it's huge mass, not reacting fast enough he had took the punch to the face. His head jerking to the side from the force of the punch with of course a crimson liquid spewing out of his mouth, usually someone at Vergil's size compared to this monster who had taken a punch from this beast would now either be dead, sent flying, etc. But due to the Dark Slayer being a half-breed the amount of damage he can take would be pretty high, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt him.

A bruise formed on his cheek from the large fist's attack upon him, glaring up at him with a tiny line of blood dripping from his lip he'd swing his sheathe upwards to smack Nemesis on the chin. From the demonic force he put into that bludgeoning sheathe attack the blow itself made even Nemesis itself throw it's head back from the force of the hit, immediately after striking it back Vergil would throw a hard right hook towards Nemesis's exposed muscled jaw; giving him a crushing blow making the monster's head sway to the side in a appearance of pain. Now having an opening he'd swing his body around and throw a shuffle side kick to Nemesis's chest pushing the large behemoth back a bit. A groan of pain was heard from Nemesis as it rubbed it's chest, Vergil would step back a bit and rub the blood off of his lip and spit the excess blood out. The bruise and cut on the Dark Slayer's lip was healing very efficiently, now vanished he'd cock his head to the side and get into stance ready for him. Nemesis after rubbing it's chest he'd stand right back up and roar out loudly again, almost like he was mocking the half-breed.

A confused look would drape the face of the Dark Slayer as all those blows before hadn't even slowed the creature down. Nemesis had done his research on him now it was his turn, he'd now use his demonic senses to see into Nemesis. Check his power, abilities, everything that he'd usually do on a demon or foe that he didn't discover during battle. What he found, was nothing.

_'What? How can this be? What is this creature?! How can there by no info, no soul, no spirit, no nothing?! WHAT IS THIS THING?!'_ thought Vergil, slowly succumbing to his rage he'd now rush at Nemesis once again. Yamato fully unsheathe, sheathe at his waist. Now about to engage in a full on assault on the beast, maybe that will change something. Maybe cutting him down to sheds will do something.

Now in front of him he'd begin endlessly slashing him, targeting all nine fundamental targets of swordsmanship. And nothing, every slash or stab would prove worthless as Nemesis just stood there taking those slashes.

Vergil gritted his teeth getting more angrier and angrier by the second, 'What is this nonsense?! I keep hitting it, and hitting it, and hitting it! He's just standing there! This is Yamato, the sword my father had used to slay all sorts of powerful fiends! How could I not be doing any damage to it!?' He thought in his head as now he began growing more deeper into his rage, while he slashed him he thought maybe if he deployed more of his techniques they'd work.

So he summoned up his Summoned swords to perform, Spiral Swords.

But alas as the ten blue phantom Force Edge look-alikes continues to surround Vergil and grind Nemesis as he slashed about, again it proved worthless. As he just stood there taking the damage, groaning and being hurt but there was no making him fall.

"Why? Why? WHY, WHY, WHY?!" Vergil yelled as he slashed the beast, he couldn't get why he wasn't hurting him. All of these attempts, nothing seemed to faze the large creature. Nothing at all, Nemesis grew tired of his rage filled attempts as it had grabbed Vergil by neck lifting him high into the air. He gagged and gagged kicking about, but even as he was holding him he noticed his Summoned Swords were still grinding and cutting him still not doing anything. Eventually they all shattered against the beast's exterior. Roaring in Vergil's face he'd toss him like a rag doll, the Dark Slayer landed against one of the large towers of the R.P.D. precincts rooftop. His back crashed against it's surface and he slid back down unto his butt, catching his breath he'd slowly stand back up and glare over at the creature. He had really underestimated Nemesis, or mostly, underestimated the power humans had to create such beings. Sure humans aren't as strong as demons but when it comes to technology, anything is possible.

"This is bad..."

The Dark Slayer muttered as he gripped Yamato's handle, while standing there three Summoned Swords appeared hovering above Vergil's shoulders and head. As a sign of defense, similar to how a human stays stationary and aims at their target. Nemesis roared loudly once again and started to charge, fast at Vergil.

_'He's fast...' _he said to himself in his head as he commanded the summoned swords to take flight, hurling them towards his opponent, but as he ran over Nemesis simply smacked them away making them shatter upon impact of his large hand.

He bit his lip as a form of pretty much stating in his mind, _I'm fucked _kind of way. Once Nemesis would have gotten close enough it would prepare a large haymaker ready and waiting for Vergil.

_The Dark Slayer was about to have one hell of a party, just in Nemesis's favor. As the tide of the battle would begin to change very soon. Again just in Nemesis's favor._

--Jill--

The destination was approaching as the woman fired rounds from her weapon to halt the mindless monsters from attacking her and ending her purpose. After their bodies covered the streets and debris of the chaos she reloaded her weapon as the doors become closer.

Raccoon City's Police Department was where she hoped to obtain more supplies and find a radio or some sort of evacuation plan or possibly answers as to why... how...

Pushing her form against the large gate she entered and looked around. Everything was so silent compared to usual where there would be calls, radios, voices, keys... Something. As soon as she put her hand to the wooden doors she heard the creak of the metal and she turned sharply with her hand on her weapon and ready for a quick draw but who she saw was the past person she expected.

**"J-Jill..."**

_Brad_. He was such a mess... worse then he was last she saw him. Something attacked him and he looked like he was still in trouble. The undying urge to help him took her to begin to move towards him.

"Brad!" Before she could offer comfort and protection he limped over to her with so much fear in his eyes.

--Vergil--

The only sounds in the air was just grunts, and roars. With of course the exception of the sight of a large behemoth creature on top of a Ivory haired male who is just beating him into a bloody pulp. Nemesis was using those big fists to pummel Vergil into submission, no; not even submission, death. Again and again it struck him, growling and roaring with each blow. The usually controlled B.O.W. was caught in a bloodlust that usually normal B.O.W.'s or Tyrant's are known for. As it continued to pummel Vergil's face into the concrete, the back of the Ivory haired male's head just kept bouncing back and forth creating a tiny crater under his cranium.

The Dark Slayer's face was covered in bruises and bloody cuts, he'd cringe, grunt, breath heavily as the punches continued to rain down upon him. He really hasn't been beaten down like this before and not only it was hurting him physically it was hurting him mentally too, that pride of his was sinking.

Unfortunately for Nemesis it sources on whoever created this thing was obviously ignorant to the fact that when one of the Sons of Sparda or any demon was close enough to death, there was a life saving form that took over in order to keep them alive. The closer and closer he came to unconsciousness from not only the pain but the action itself, the more he could feel it within. The inner Devil. Vergil's eyes were changing from it's usual Icy blue to a full on cerulean with no pupil's at all sensed in his eyes, distinct flash of blue light and a tiny surge of lighting started to appear, his body didn't start transforming yet. It was just getting ready, the Dark Slayer would look up at Nemesis with a deadly glare as he was one of the few to make him assume this transformation.

But Nemesis wasn't even fazed by this and continued it's assault, but instead of continuing to punch him repeatedly it took an alternative. Nemesis pulled it's hand upwards and a slimy substance was seen coming from it's wrist and hand. Within an instant a tentacle had sprouted up from it's wrist, it roared loudly as it was about to deliver a death blow to him but stabbing him towards his face. Right when it was about to impale the transforming Devil before it he stopped, and said a very eerily word.

**"S.T.A.R.S."**

Vergil in his transforming stated looked awfully confused and angered, he looked up at the tentacle and tilted his head to the side.

**"S.T.A.R.S.?! What the hell is th-?!" **He said in a distorted voice but as he talked the voice started to disappear back into his normal voice, and so did his miniature transformation into his Devil Trigger. Since he didn't get to complete it the transformation had faded away, his eyes returned back to normal and the lighting ceased. But that wasn't all that ceased, Nemesis got off of Vergil rather very quickly and jumped off the rooftop of the precinct. Leaving a very confused Son of Sparda. He just looked up at the sky as most of his wounds healed up, having a dumbfounded look discovered onto there.

"Di-did...that just happen? HEY! Wait a godforsaken minute you..." Vergil scowled, as he sat up and grabbed Yamato sheathe, and the blade closing it. A little too weak to stand so he crawled over to the rooftop, gripping the edge he growled to himself as he witnessed what was going on.

"You leave me to fight pitiful humans?! How dare you?! Am I not worthy? I'll show you not wort-?!"

--Jill--

**"We've gotta--"**

Those were the last words spoken to her before a heavy mass dropped between them. Jill stopped dead and almost fell back from surprise since this seemed to be the thing he must have been mentioning. As the mass stood up to its truly freighting height and raised its massive arm Brad let out such a chilling scream, the kind that comes before death, and Jill could only watch petrified of her friends fate...

As Brad ran for the wall screaming and panting it was like she was frozen in her place, like Medusa had locked eyes with her.

"**Ahh, Jill help!!"**

Even as it chased Brad and he begged for her aid she was helpless to aid... to even react beyond trying to remember how to breathe. As it took him and lifted him with that massive arm, as if the 190lb male was but a pebble, he took another arm to the male's face and silenced him with a tentacle. The details were masked to Jill but she knew it was gruesome.

"No!"

She had to look away, it was truly just too much...

Before she knew it, a body was thrown to her feet. The corpse of her friend was hand delivered by his murderer. It was a beast unlike anything even in her nightmares and all it said was something that made her heart stop beating.

**"S.T.A.R.S."**

This was it... fight or flight as the biology books would define it. Would she try her luck, or back down.

--Was it fate?--

Vergil's angry rants were silenced as he saw a brown haired male get impaled with the same tentacle that was about to do the same thing to him a minute ago, even so the Dark Slayer's facial expression showed nothing while in the inside his stomach curled a little. _'Dear god, even for a human...I feel pity for him. Wait, wait, wait!? What am I saying?!' _Vergil said in his mind as he continued to watch what was going on.

Jill's eyes fell back to Brad and she knew running wouldn't solve this... Taking up her arms she released full clip into the beast, but it seemed to have hardly noticed it. As she fired she backed up, until the cold wall was all that met her. Then the most uncomforting sound occurred.

_Click.Click.Click._

Out of bullets with no time to reload.

"And this is why guns are such primitive weapons..."

Vergil says as he laid himself down and proceeded to watch the tiny battle between the brunette below and Nemesis. He yawns a little and lets his chin rest onto his knuckles bored-like. But then it hit him, why did this creature who obviously was strong enough to overwhelm him and nearly kill him go after humans? Was he not worthy? So he taunts him by going to play with pathetic creatures called, man? This was horrible and insane, he couldn't take it anymore. Now that he was more then half-way healed he would begin to intervene into this battle to take back his pride. Picking up Yamato he'd stand up from his laying down status and start to walk to the edge of the roof, looking down there for a second before he'd then backflip off of the rooftop with his arms sprawled out open, in mid-air he felt as light as a feather as he freefall. In his mind it felt like time was coming to a slow as he was falling or was it just the adrenaline in his system.

Nemesis was in the process to take advantage of the woman apparently out of ammo from her 9mm Beretta, it was about to thrust his large fist towards her to punch her lights out but before he can finish that task Nemesis was stunned by a boot being impacting the side of it's head. A loud groan was heard from the B.O.W. as it stumbled to the opposite direction from Jill, it was revealed that had a man in blue holding a sheathed O-katana swung a heavy kick to Nemesis's temple. While was in midair the man in blue had twist his body in order to be facing the large creature and his back to Jill. Whilst doing so he unsheathed Yamato with break-neck speed. Upon unsheathing it he let out a air-based slash towards Nemesis's chest, the range of the slash was pretty far as it cut deep into the beast's chest ripping a small fragment of it's leather overcoat.

The impact of the air-based slash had pushed the creature back greatly, it had even tripped over the corpse of the brown haired male who had been just killed brutally by it. It fell onto it's back and looked like it was knocked out.

After doing the slash the Ivory haired male had landed on one knee with his blade in hand looking as if he had just slashed down a legion of men, his sheathe in his other hand with it's yellow silk ribbon dancing in the passing wind. His head was down for a moment basking in the moment, the Sparda bloodline has a thing with doing things not so simple, things must be done in _**style**_. Vergil slowly rose his head up to inspect his opponent and then looked over his shoulder at the woman behind him. A cold stare was given to her, with those Icy blue cold eyes of his, a glare so sinister that even the _**Devil May Cry**_ from the intensity. That was the glare she was getting from him, he'd allow himself to speak but only so he can effectively kill this thing.

"Move!" Vergil said coldly to her as he turned around to face his appealingly _"knocked out" _opponent.

Rescued like a common damsel in distress was not the way she knew so well so the sudden assault to her assailant was something very unexpected. As her eyes turned to see her protector she saw the man from before with the blue coat, ivory locks and cruel stare. Stepping back from surprise she looked at him and watched the reaction of the Nemesis and in a flash of her mortal eye there was a slash of air heading for the disorientated Nemesis and it was enough to cause t to trip back and lad ungracefully.

... It was out cold, for now.

Upon seeing Vergil turn to continue it's attack on the beast she felt her gut tell her it was a terrible idea, didn't he have that too? However that glare she got from him was enough to make her wonder what side he was truly on.

_Those eyes..._

Once he was part way to the beast her instincts of a cop, to save before anything, kicked back and she shook her fear of the situation to call out to Vergil to try to talk sense into him.

"Stop! We should just run now so you can heal your injuries and we can get distance between us and that thing!"

Even though she knew he turned around, and he was speaking all she could notice was Nemesis twitch.

Vergil stood up from his stance and started to walk towards the downed beast. His current mindset was paused upon once she had called out to him, irritated enough for today. He was bested by a disfigured monster then have the woman try to stop him reclaiming his lost pride, something that's so precious to him? He wasn't going to stand for that. Stopping in his tracks he'd turn around and point Yamato at her throat, to the point the very tip of the blade was pricking her neck. It was just so sharp. He had enough, the Dark Slayer may if pushed _kill her_. She is in his way after all.

"Be gone from me woman, I won't tell you a second nor third time..."

The Ivory haired male said as he tightened his grip on his blade and pushed it just a centimeter more, the tip of the Yamato because of that extra centimeter had pricked her further causing her skin to break slightly.

That prick of her velvet skin was what shook her from the fear of the beast resurrecting to the fear of the man before her stance, persona, and those eyes...

"Nnn."

Seeing the tiny trickles of crimson blood pour from what he's done has caused him to give of a dark sinister smirk, the blood was beautiful just as he remembered seeing it. Not the weird blood he's been seeing from the zombies he's slain, pure blood from a living person.

All she was trying to do was aid the male from losing his life, nevermind his fickle pride and she had finally had enough of this. All that staying here would cause would be death by his blade and bruised pride or the Nemesis with such a dire need to kill all S.T.A.R.S members. Looking back to Vergil with her own set of fierce eyes she was losing her years of training to this... devil.

"It will be your pride that will be your downfa-- _**LOOK OUT**_!!"

It looked so nice, but that tiny bliss was disturbed when she yelled out _'LOOK OUT'._ Vergil blinked and turned around to see the beast, Nemesis indeed has risen once again and was standing behind the two. A shocked expression was seen on him as he looked at the beast had thrown a backhand swing towards Vergil. Hoping to knock his head clean off with just plain brute strength.

"Tch, I'm not so easy you vile creature!"

Vergil said as he swung Yamato up in defense to block against his blow but something went wrong, terribly wrong! Yamato shattered, clean in half with it's shards falling unto the floor like freshly fallen snow. With the plain brute strength of a newly restored Nemesis, he was more deadly and powerful then before. And clearly it was proven when Yamato had shattered just when he was using it to defend himself. Vergil's eyes widened and his heart crumbled to pieces just how like Yamato broke, his spirit was shattered along with all hope. The backhand swing continued after shattering the blade and had hit Vergil right in the face sending him flying to the door. He crashed against the door's surface and was instantly knocked out.

"Ya...Ya-yamato..."

Those were Vergil's last words before he slipped into unconsciousness.

When Nemesis used Vergil as a punching bag and threw him aside in a manner similar to that of a rag doll she was also astonished to see such a powerful man fall and such a unique blade be shattered. It was like watching two simultaneous deaths occur before her, only it was a sword and the other was simply unconscious since she saw him breathing... hardly. Now that the threat was taken care of Nemesis flailed it's arms about and roared loudly, Jill was next. The large B.O.W. ran towards Jill with full throttle force.

As a tremor of his large footsteps was felt she looked up and let out a yell of surprise and terror. Silently she prayed for something to come, but she knew better then that. Pressing to her wall she hoped it would be quicker then Brad's death, or cleaner at least since this was all once could do when faced with certain demise.

_"TAKE COVER!"_

An unrecognized voice yelled from the other side of the wall, but the way it was spoken was not that of a civilian, this individual was trained... an officer perhaps? No, she would have recognized it if it was. But as she opened her eyes she saw something fall between the stampeding beast and her... **flash grenade**. Knowing full well what was going to happen next she dodged to the side where Vergil and his blade were and she curled up to cover her face and there it was.

_**BAM!**_

As the flash grenade took its course Nemesis released a painful cry of surprise and staggered aside until it adjusted once more to the settings after that unpleasant surprise interrupting its reason. With this time, Jill already took the two pieces of the blade and Vergil and dragged them inside to find some safety. Once they were placed away from the door she turned and ran back to secure it.

Not a moment too soon she saw Nemesis was recovered and it looked right at her.

**"S.T.A.R.S..."**

Before it could get in she had the door shut and locked.

With the constant banging of Nemesis at the door Jill was inclined to find a better place, but she couldn't move too far dragging dead weight through the police station she noticed one of the desks and moved his body over and place him against the desk and took out some supplies to help heal his wounds and aid with his incredible healing ability, not knowing he was capable of such a trait. Vergil was just totally unaware of what was happening around him. All he could do at this point was just try his best to breath softly, as he was just laid out for her his thoughts would resonate around him. Yamato, his precious blade. Destroyed. One of the only things left of his father, his power, now it was gone. He felt naked without it.

As the Dark Slayer was being cleaned by the woman something managed to get there way too, another memento of what was once Vergil's. Or the entire Sparda family, _his golden and ruby amulet_. From all the moving around it managed to slip out of his dark navy blue ripple vest, she would be able to hear the sudden noise of jewelry dangling about. The ruby inside and gold around it was beautiful, but despite it's beauty it held an immense power inside of it. Something dark, something more sinister then Vergil himself. All of that in one amulet.

While cleaning the wounds and tending to his needs she caught eye of the jewelry he wore around his neck and her eye was distracted. Taking a hand and holding it up she examined it curiously, having never seen anything quite like it, but decided her curiosity was not doing them well here. Putting it back under his shirt she took the blade and examined it, wondering why she took the very tool he would have used to kill her.

Upon further inspection she saw the perfect break and she looked at it. Sadly she forgot the sharpness of the blade and her finger soon trickled blood lightly to the hilt.

The feeling of medicinal items being pressed against him and him being touched in general had caused the Dark Slayer to slowly stir himself awake. Groaning he'd slide himself up to sit up but being to weak at the moment he just sat and leaned against the desk's surface. He'd look over to what was in front of him, the woman who had gotten in his way, them being in the precinct behind of a large desk in the lobby, but what was more important was what she had done.

"...Erm, yo-you _touched_ my **blade**..."

Vergil weakly said as he narrowed his eyes over at her, not even noticing nor caring why she had saved him from utter doom. "...To top it off, you st-stained it with your dirty blood. How _dare_ you...ugh.." He cruelly said as he gritted his teeth.

"Better me then that thing, isn't it? At least I didn't break it." Placing it before him and licking the blood from her finger she stood up tall and learned to brush his comment off. Her cool was returning as she was trying to understand their situation and what needed to be done. remembering her reason here was to restock ammo and search for survivors and other supplies for their adventure. Moving around the lobby to give him time to recover at his pace without her help anymore she picked up some spare boxes of 9mm parabellum bullets along with an extra clip for the handgun, fully loaded too. So she loaded the clip into her Beretta and put the little cardboard boxes of spare ammo in her bag.

"Grr..." Vergil couldn't help but scowled as he looked up at her walk about collecting ammunition and such. When she went away his thoughts fell upon his broken blade, his heart just continued to crash every time he witnessed it. Then she came back, offering help?

"I think we can help each other... You know? Until your blade is fixed I mean." With any luck he would question her.

"What?! Are you trying to insult my intelligence?..Guh, why would I need your help? Your just a pathetic useless human, you'll only get in my way..." The Ivory haired male would state with authority despite his exhausted state.

"Well for one two heads are better then one. Another thing is without a main weapon you can go only so far, especially against that thing..." Sitting back down across from him, keeping some distance she ran her hand through her hair and met her eyes with his showing she was no longer going to take what he said to her at all into consideration. Their paths had crossed multiple times now and she stopped him from being left out there to die. This was more then coincidence, fate had a play this cursed evening. "Plus I know this city better then anyone..."

"Are you trying to say that I'm no match against that thing?" He cruelly said as he glared over at her, usually with a comment like that he'd try to kill the person already but she was right without Yamato he barely would stand a chance. And plus, sure he has Summoned Swords but he's still, developing his full powers. So he must use his demonic magic sparingly, but alas he was to full of himself to listen.

"As you are, no."

It was plain and simple. Pride would only kill him at this point and she wanted to show him biding his time was truly worth the wait, a valuable asset for the future before them, if they live through this. Looking back to the door which finally silenced she felt her form relax ever so slightly, hoping it wasn't to bring a worse fate. "But with me, you don't need to waste your energy as quickly if you have someone else there. Consider it a chance to rest until that thing comes back for me." She was well aware that it was after S.T.A.R.S by now, so it would hunt her until one of them ceased to be.

Vergil took only a mere couple of seconds just to stare at her, then afterwards emitting a laugh. It's been a while since he laughed too. After laughing at her for a couple of seconds he regained his composure and sighed, slowly lifting up his yellow fingerless gloved hand he'd point over to her direction.

"Ahaha, oh your funny. You're worthless, your just a pathetic, little worm of an inferior race! Why would that thing want to waste it's time with you?" He said with a tiny grin.

With a small smirk of her own she reached into her back pocket where she kept the key to her identity to her role in this sick game and she tossed her badge onto his lap and walked to the doorway to take her deeper into the police station. Since he seemed awake enough to be able to move again in case something attacks. Walking through she picked up things here and there and made sure the area was secure the whole time, and she hoped for some beacon of hope to arrive for her to show her there was a way to survive this.

Inside the badge was her ID and the title of S.T.A.R.S and the details about her and her rank inside the team. And now, she was gone. Seeing her just toss some card holder type item unto his lap then make unto her own way made him smirk with a little scoff to come out of it too. He didn't need her, he didn't need anyone. His goal will be to kill that monster since it opposed him and then get out of this city alive. _'Hmph...who needs you anyway? Tch, stupid woman...huh?' _Vergil thought as he looked down at his lap once more, noticing it was a badge and ID.

"What do we have here..." He said to himself as he picked it up and thoroughly examined it, _'Hmmm...Rear Security, Jill Valentine...Special. Tactics. And. Rescue. Service...what? S.T.A.R.S...Hmm…interesting. Wait…WHAT?!'_ Then it hit him...Nemesis, the beast he had been fighting did at times mutter out the name S.T.A.R.S., when he had left him to fight the woman and her friend. And of course multiple times after that too. What a big mistake he committed shooing her off like that.

"Oh great..."

--Just mere moments later.--

Finally making it up to the 2nd floor after navigating throughout the entire Police Station with the help of evading the undead within the station without the use of his Summoned Swords but the help of his sheathe and evasion skills, though he may not be able to kill at this point without Yamato nor the constant use of demonic magic he can at least stun them for a bit.

In the Dark Slayer's eyes it had appeared the woman he was pursuing was about to enter into a door whereas the little headline on the door would say _**S.T.A.R.S. office**_. Before she even had thoughts of entering in there goes flying her Badge right at her.

Of course she knew he would follow, so she kept alert for him and for any uninvited monsters strolling around. All it took was a single shot to the forehead or temple to take them down so she did her best to get them in the sweet spot to ensure that her ammo would be used wisely. After finding surprises and other items she knew there was one place she needed to enter... The office. Making her way to the door she almost had her hand to the handle when she heard something being thrown at her. Looking then catching it awkwardly in her hand she put it back into her pocket and looked back to him with a small smile and she knew that they were in agreement. If he wanted that rematch, he needed her.

"Glad you could make it. Don't worry we'll find a way to fix that sword soon, I hope." Jill said with her reassuring smile for the Ivory haired male she would soon to call a comrade. Once she opened the door she let herself in and left it open for Vergil to enter as well with turning her head to see if he was coming in or not.

Rolling his eyes he tightened his grip on his sheathe as he walked in the room he'd look towards her with those cruel eyes of his.

"I may have some use for you after all…" Vergil said as he turned around and entered the room, maneuvering himself onto the nearby wall near the door. He then lean his back against the wall finding instant comfort.

After taking care of some things she had caught his little remark about hearing that she can offer up some sort of use for him, Jill couldn't help but chuckle at this. Covering her lips she'd turn her back on him and take some stuff off of her desk, tossing them unto another desk.

"Oh really? Gee, I wonder why?" A little spunky reply for the man in blue, all he could do was shake his head in disgust and offer up a simple _"Hmph." _for her.

Crossing his arms over his chest he'd cross Yamato's sheathe over it too, looking over her shoulder as she organized her desk Jill had noticed that the beautiful, silk ribbon that was there before was gone. Vergil must have had to use it to wrap the sword and it's pieces together, depressing for the blade and it's ribbon. It had to be done. He closed his eyes as he continued to lean upon the wall. Once she was done she now sit herself down on her chair, a satisfying sigh left the woman's lips as she finally got a chance to sit herself down since she has been running around all over the place it was a given for her to finally relax.

Her wondering blue eyes looked over at her desk whereas her old S.T.A.R.S. beret was lying there idly, she had forgotten to take that with her when she had resigned from her duties as a Raccoon City Police Officer. She then grabbed the beret and held it looking down at it, letting her thumb rub against it's soft cotton surfaces. Old memories began to let themselves flow within her mind upon holding the old memento of her past, before the Mansion Incident and of course during the incident. That beret has seen many tragedies and many miracles but once Alpha team had entered the Spencer Mansion the tragedies had just overwhelmed the miracles. Another sigh escaped as she began to shake her remising memories away to focus on what is happening now, the Raccoon City Outbreak and the man before her. Looking up from the beret Jill would look over at the Ivory haired male with wondering eyes.

"So…what do we do now?" Jill would say as she tapped on her beret awaiting an answer from the man.

"Hmph, who knows? You're the cop…you figure it out woman…"

That's all the words he would ever say, all he now did at this point was just lean there and let her do what she needs to do in this room. All he wanted her to do was just do what she needed to do and just be a target for Nemesis so he can finally take it out and be gone from this wretched city.

From a response like that a brown eyebrow was raised up, _'With an attitude like that who needs enemies?'_ She thought, Jill would close her eyes and take a deep breath standing up from her seat. Shaking her head she'd walk around the office looking through things for anything. There was a series of weapons and ammunition, a couple of files and stories about what happened earlier in the city during the early hours of the outbreak since this facility was used as a safe haven before Sept. 28th, and a large communication device in the ends of the room. All for Jill's use.

"This is going to be one _**long**_ night…" Jill would say as she dismissed the male from her thoughts and begin searching near her partner's desk who was just right behind her own desk, Chris Redfield's desk. Finding three boxes of ammo for her Berretta she dumped it into her bag along with another set of clips, moving over to the next desk which would be Rebecca's she went through it and found a First Aid Spray. Instantly a smile had found itself onto her lips upon finding the item, an essential need for a adventure like this. Afterwards she headed over to the big locker close to the large communication device and opened it up, finding one hell of weapon. A Grenade Launcher, her eyes lit up as she picked up as if she was a kid receiving her favorite candy.

"Oh wow! This is great, oh my god…I can't believe nobody took this with them!" Jill would say with a cute little giggle as she started to stuff it into her purse, instinctively but then came along the fact that a large yet light item like this just wouldn't fit. Just as fast her happiness came just as quick a sorrowful sigh came to boot.

Opening an eye Vergil would turn to her direction upon seeing her reactions, a tiny smirk would surface after seeing this. He closed his eye once again and returned to his brooding nature.

'_Just great…how am I supposed to carry this around? It would only be slowing us down. Huh? What's this?'_ Jill thought as she noticed on the bottom of the locker she saw a duffle bag. Her smile returned to her as she grabbed the duffle bag and zipped it open, next she emptied purse that contained the ammo and items she collected from her previous engagements into the duffle bag, then put in the Grenade Launcher with of course organizing things within the bag so more things can fit for later.

A satisfied giggle would surface as she picked up her bag zipping it up and swinging it over her shoulder, already getting used to the weight. "Hehe, that should do it." She said.

But just as she had finished organizing things, getting new weapons, and ignoring Vergil's brooding self the beeping of the large communication device had rung, and rung, and rung. Demanding itself to be picked up, who could have it been? A plea for help? A new ally? That would quickly catch the attention of the two as both whipped their heads to the large machine that let out it's loud beeping.

_Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep._

_x- - Devil May Cry._


End file.
